


Coward

by LadyHorizon94



Series: Make A Wish [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, Angst, Being Meguca Is Suffering, Character Death, Drabble, Funeral, Hinata's parents - Freeform, M/M, Madoka AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: Such a joyful and kind boy… They said. Who would do such a thing?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Make A Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!   
> Have another fic of my Madoka AU! I'm sorry for any mistakes!

Hinata’s funeral was… surreal. Tadashi felt like he was in a dream. Everything was hazy and too sharp at the same time. He’s sisters bawling broke through everything and made Tadashi’s throat tighten. He looked everywhere else except the altar where Hinata smiled with such a genuine joy and happiness it made everything worse.

Made Tadashi’s inside twist even more.

_Such a joyful and kind boy…_ They said. _Who would do such a thing?_

Tadashi didn’t want to be there. Didn’t want to be aware of Kageyama who was squeezing his seat with his knuckles white. Who glared at Hinata’s picture.  Studying every detail for the last time. His anger was suffocating. His grief was drowning.  And he could hear his fans, who seemed to appear out of nowhere few weeks ago. They whispered and fought silently who should be the one to comfort the boy. 

And Tadashi felt guilty. Dirty. Like it was his fault. 

Because… it just… 

This wasn’t Tsukki. He wouldn’t do something like this. Not because of the griefseeds. 

And yet… His eyes had been so cold and the gun had been glowing in the moonlight… The sight was something Yamaguchi couldn’t stop picturing. 

No… The whole scene. How small and empty Hinata had looked as Kageyama had carried him in his arms. Kyubey had just watched them silently.

And their other teammates who didn’t know anything… 

Tadashi glanced at them. Tanaka looked like he was in a dream. Blankly staring at Hinata’s family like trying to search for their decoy. Asahi was crying openly, hands on his face. No one mocked for his sensitivity today. Nishinoya had a frow on his face and Tadashi could basically see wheels turning in his head trying to figure out how this could have happened. 

Tadashi knew they needed closure. They and Hinata’s family but - 

Tadashi needed one too. He knew Kageyama said he saw Tsukki but… 

Kageyama had always disliked Tsukki. He had a bias. There could be something else. Tadashi wanted desperately reach out. To talk to Suga about this all but telepathy included Kageyama too. 

Tadashi didn’t even have any magic… They probably didn’t want his insight. Their setter the least. 

But… Tsukki was his friend. 

The spacey room felt suddenly too tigh. The voices too intrusive and it was hard to breathe. Why did it turn out like this, they were only supposed to be afraid of witches, not others - 

”Hey...” Suga’s voice was gentle but sadness reeked through it. Tadashi inhaled and looked at the older boy. 

He looked awful. Suga had dark bags under his eyes, his posture was a little more sluggish. His hair was a mess.

Now that Tadashi thought about it, Suga hadn’t looked quite himself for a long time - 

Suga nodded behind Tadashi. The boy turned and saw Hinata’s family approach the team. 

His heart started to pound painfully and he could feel his palm sweating. He wanted to tell everything. Tell how brave their son was. Apologize how coward he himself was for not being like Hinata. 

_ Would it had made a difference if I was one of them?  _

Tadashi stared at them. He saw Hinata in all of them. His mom was petite and even in the middle of her sorrow, she smiled. His father had same brown eyes with hint of gold and despite the darkness, there was the same intensity than the short boy had had in the matches. And of course the orange hair… 

The parents greeted them. Mainly to Daichi who just looked so  _ tired.  _ They thanked him. Told them how much joy the team had brought Hinata. They shared some memories. 

Then, they turned to Kageyama. 

”Shouyou talked so much about you...” mrs Hinata whispered softly. Her eyes gleamed but that smile didn’t disappear. ”I think… You were his best friend...” 

Kageyama tensed and his jaw clenched. He only nodded and avoided to look at Natsu who stared at the dark boy, sniffling. 

Tadashi wanted to turn to invisible. The rest of the conversation he just zoned out. Trying to think what he should do now. 

He wanted to find Tsukki to demand a n swers. But… He had no idea where to start. The blonde had simply disappeared. He hadn’t come to school in days. He wasn’t at home either. 

...What if Tsukki really was a… 

The thought haunted him through the whole ordeal. 

The wa lk home was… awkward. Daichi, Suga, Kageyama and Tadashi had seperated themselves from Nishinoya, Tanaka and Asahi (they would never understand this) and now walked in thick, smothering silence. Only their shoes made cold, harsh noise against the asphalt. 

”...We should think of our next move.” Tadashi was honestly surprised that it was Kageyama who spoke first. ”We can’t let Tsukishima get away with this.” The coldness in his voice made Tadashi shiver. 

”Um…” The freckled boy couldn’t just stay silent. ”I… am not sure it was Tsukki who - ” 

”I saw him.” Kageyama’s voice was hatefilled as he walked to Tadashi. He was tall, towering over him. Tadashi could feel his thoughts scatter, his resolves fleeting him. 

”Are you… Sure? Tsukki wouldn’t - ” 

He was yanked roughly from collar. ”He  _**killed** _ Hinata!” 

”Stop that!” Daichi yelled irritated while Suga seperated them. ”This is not a right time. We need proper sleep and think - ” 

There was a quick flash of light. Kageyama’s magic. He was always a sight in his outfit. Midnightblue coat with  golden epaulettes on his both shoulders, red sash and red cloack made him look like a true king. He glared at them all before turning, starting to walk away. 

”Hey! Kageyama! Where are you going?” Daichi inquired with harsh tone. 

”Isn’t that obvious?!” I’m going to find Tsukishima.” 

Tadashi flinched. He was scared… Truly scared. For who he didn’t know. 

”Hey, wait a minute Kageyama!” Suga ran in front of him, frowning. ”You shouldn’t act on your own. We are a team - ” 

”He killed Hinata for griefseeds. That’s how this works, right?” Kageyama’s cold, ragefilled voice was trembling and Suga looked like he had been slapped. He opened his mouth but for once, he couldn’t find any words of encouragement or comfort. 

Kageyama left.

The trio was too tired, too helpless. They let him. 

Tadashi wondered if he could stop this. If he made the contract… 

Could he revive Hinata? Could he make them all happy? 

Prevent this all? 

Then he remembered the monsters. Their deformed shapes, their sick and twisted worlds which made his thoughts ten times worse than what they already were. 

Sniffle finally escaped him. 

Such a coward he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it was hard to figure out what the epaulette's names are. I have always thought what they were called. Now I know.


End file.
